dinowikiaorg-20200214-history
Plated Sharptooth
A Giganotosaurus, dubbed by some fans as the "Plated Sharptooth", appears in The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island as the film's main antagonist, though his role is small. He is voiced by Frank Welker. Character Role The Sharptooth is first seen emerging from some trees on the island, where he bites and crunches up a bush the main characters were hiding in not long before. He soon finds Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike hiding in a grove of roses where Chomper had hidden them, whereupon they flee in terror. As he gives chase, the children try to escape him by hiding under a giant rock. However, he simply lifts up the rock and resumes the pursuit. The gang then runs across the log which they had traveled across before, and from the extra movement, the log collapses into the crevice below. The children start to taunt the Sharptooth, which then responds by easily jumping over the crevice. The chase continues until they reach a cliffside on the edge of the island, where he has the children cornered. As he is about to eat them, Chomper comes to his friends' aid and bites him on his tail. He attempts to kill Chomper in response, but Chomper lets go, and the Sharptooth bites his own tail instead, causing tears to well up in his eyes as he cries out in pain. As the Sharptooth is about to resume his assault on the main characters, Chomper's parents show up and engage him in a fierce fight. He proves a formidable enemy as he engages his opponents separately, slashing at Chomper's Father's face with his finger claws and incapacitating Chomper's Mother by cutting her leg with his toe claws. Chomper's father then re-engages him and manages to knock him off the edge of the cliff with a whip of his tail to his face, sending him plummeting into the Big Water below. He sweeps Chomper off with himself in the process, but Littlefoot jumps in to rescue him, and the two boys resurface just as the Sharptooth gets caught in the current and washes away. He presumably drowned off-screen, somewhat similar to the fate of the original Sharptooth in the first movie. Trivia *When Chomper hears the Sharptooth's growl, he says to himself that he's "not his daddy", this could infer that the Sharptooth is male, as Chomper compares him to his father and not his mother. Littlefoot also goes further when they're hiding under a large boulder, saying "I don't think he can reach us." *It unknown whether he drowns when he fell into the Big Water. Along with several other antagonists, he has an unknown status. *Like most Sharpteeth in The Land Before Time movies, it seems that Plated Sharpteeth has been given Sharptooth's aerobatic ability to jump at extraordinary distances. *Unlike most Sharpteeth in the sequels, who are usually somewhat incompetent villains and are shown to be somewhat afraid of grown plant eaters, this Sharptooth is shown to be far more dangerous and determined. He has no problem jumping over a small ditch to get at his prey, fighting off two others of his kind, and even wounding them with his claws. In addition, his slitted pupils and more animalistic expressions make him out to be a particularly more menacing and dangerous Sharptooth. Considering that Giganotosaurus was larger than Tyrannosaurus, it's possible that this was intentional. * He holds the distinction of being the only character other than the first Sharptooth to ever draw visible blood on screen, as he claws Papa Sharptooth. He slashes Chomper's father's nose with his claws, and then slashes his mother's leg with his toes. And, unlike the first film, the scenes were not altered for the movie's final revision. *While not quite as unstoppable as the sharptooth of the first film, he's displayed unusual persistance by jumping over chasms and fighting off other sharpteeth in an attempt to get at the heroes. *His eyes are drawn in an unusually animalistic manner, with less expression, more prominently slitted pupils, and dark marks under his eyes. These mark him out as an unusually dangerous sharptooth. References Category:Fictional Dinosaurs Category:The Land Before Time characters Category:Antagonists